Atlanta Airport Disaster
The Atlanta Airport Disaster happened on February 5, 2005. A Delta Connection CRJ-700 collided with a private Dash 8-100. The impact killed the occupants of the Dash 8 instantly. The CRJ-700 slid for 15 seconds and came to a stop. May passengers weren't able to get out before the plane bursts into flames. The NTSB report stated that the Delta flight touched down at a very high speed and the Dash 8 did not receive clearance to taxi. Basic Details Date: February 5, 2005 Survivors: 43 Fatalities: 32 Conclusion: Dash 8 pilot did not ask for clearance to taxi Delta Connection Flight 2929 Operator: Delta Connection (operated by Skywest) Aircraft: CRJ-700 Registration: N618QX Origin: Memphis Int'l Airport Destination: Hartsfield -Jackson Atlanta Int'l Airport Passengers: 59 Crew: 4 (2 pilots and 2 F.As) Survivors: 43 Fatalities: 20 Private Dash 8 Aircraft: Dash 8-100 Registration: N37GOT Passengers: 9 Crew: 3 (2 pilots and 1 F.A) Origin: Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta Int'l Airport Destination: Southwest Georgia Regional Airport Survivors: 0 (None) Fatalities: 12 (all) Aircraft Involved: The Delta CRJ-700 was 3 years at the time of the accident and has logged 5,200 hours while the Dash 8 is 21 years old and has logged 18,799 hours. According to both maintenance logs of both planes, There were no mechanical problems. Accident: The CRJ-700 is parked at the gate in Memphis. At 6:56 am, Passengers were boarding for an 80 minute trip to Atlanta. In the cabin is 37 year old Stewardess Abby McKearney. She has been flying in the type for 1 year and 11 months and has logged 3,998 hours in the aircraft type. She is under Training to be a CRJ-900 Stewardess. Also onboard is 36 year old Sandy Nicola. She has been in the CRJ-700 for 10 months and has logged 1,605 hours in that Airplane type. At the controls is 41 year old Co-Pilot Larry Kirk. He has flown the type for 2 years and has logged 3,659 hours in the aircraft type. He is paired with Captain John Harold. He has 4 years experience and has logged 6,009 hours in the CRJ-700. The plane took off at 7:39 am. The plane cruises at 37,000 feet. At 8:39 am, the plane starts descending to the runway. The plane lands at 8:51pm at Atlanta. The pilots see the Dash 8 and tries to go Around. But the plane hit the Dash 8 and erupts in flames as it slides through the runway. It finally comes to a stop 24 seconds later. The firefighters finally come to the scene 1 minute after. People have to jump into flames before getting out. The Lack of firefighters caused the 20 deaths: 18 passengers and the 2 pilots. Conclusion: The NTSB Report Stated: "The pilots of the Delta flight were doing well but the pilots of the Dash 8 did not. The Dash 8 did not receive clearance yet to position and hold. That is the probable cause of the events that day. Also contributing to the numerous deaths of the CRJ-700 is the lack of doors in the plane that trapped some passengers. The fire rapidly spread that caused a very short time before the plane explodes. This crash would have been prevented if the pilots of the Delta flight landed at a lower speed which can save more lives and that the Dash 8 pilots would have gotten ground clearance to taxi." Robert Benzon, NTSB Lead Investigator Aftermath: A memorial was built in Atlanta to honor the Fatalities of the planes that day. CVR: Capt: DAL 2929 is 34 miles from KATL ATL App: That is right, DAL 2929 ATL App: Descend and maintain 6,000 Capt: Descend to 6,000, DAL 2929 ATL App: Turn left heading 115 expect vectors ILS Runway 9L Approach. Capt: Turn left heading 115 Expect vectors ILS runway 9L Approach. Capt: Visibility and wind on 9L? ATL App: Visibility 19 miles wind 90 at 12 Capt: Just right F/O: How far are we from ATL? Capt: 25 miles ATL Gnd: Bombardier 37 hold Short 27R ATL Gnd: Bombardier 37? ATL App: Reduce speed to 170 knots. Capt: Reducing Speed to 170 knots. ATL App: Cleared ILS Runway 9L. Capt: Cleared ILS Runway 9L F/O: Flight Attendants seats for landing. F.A Nicole: Ladies and Gentelmen, we are 2 minutes away from Landing, approximately 10 miles from the airport. Make sure your Electronic Devices are put away, your tray table stowed, your seat is up and your seatbelt is fastened. Thank you for choosing Delta. ATL App: Cleared to land Runway 9L Capt: Cleared to land 9L. F/O: I'm out of 500 GPWS: 400, 300 F/O: Minimums GPWS:200, 100, 50, 40 Capt: Flare it gently GPWS:30, 20, 10, 5 Capt: What the Hell! F/O: TOGA TRACK! (Collision with Dash 8) Both: (STRAINING) F/O: I CAN'T CONTROL IT! Capt: JESUS CHRIST! (Screaming in both Cockpit and Cabin) (Impact) End of CVR Category:Accident